Lost
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: Jongin bilang Kyungsoo itu merepotkan. Selalu melakukan sesuatu sesuka jidatnya. Termasuk dalam hal ekor mengekor. Kyungsoo ahlinya./ EXO/ KAISOO/ KAI/ KYUNGSOO/ Oneshot!


.

.

.

 **Lost**

Jongin, Kyungsoo, Kaisoo

©Kim Jong Soo 1214

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin bilang Kyungsoo itu merepotkan. Selalu melakukan sesuatu sesuka jidatnya.

Termasuk dalam hal ekor mengekor.

Kyungsoo ahlinya.

.

.

Kyungsoo memang tak pernah melewatkan hari tanpa Jongin, setidaknya selama tiga tahun terakhir.

Terkadang Jongin bosan, sebab Kyungsoo akan selalu mengekorinya dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Saat tidur, makan, sekolah, bahkan ketika Jongin berada dikamar mandi, Kyungsoo tak pernah absen darinya.

Benar-benar menjengkelkan.

.

.

"Jangan terus-terusan mengikutiku, Kyungsoo!"

Jongin membentak Kyungsoo suatu pagi. Menggaungkan emosi yang terpatri dalam diri.

Bukannya mengindahkan, Kyungsoo justru balas cengiran lebar.

Pipi bulatnya selalu merona ketika Jongin memandangnya seperti itu, padahal sih itu tatapan kekesalan.

Tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo merona, bukankah itu aneh?

.

.

Kyungsoo itu seorang bocah ceria sebenarnya.

Selalu membuat hari-hari Jongin berwarna.

Teriakan darinya selalu menggema, mengaburkan hening yang hinggap disudut kamar setiap pagi buta.

Selalu berisik dengan sejuta omel yang buat kuping merana.

.

.

Tapi justru keceriaan dari bocah itu yang sering buat Jongin kesal.

Jongin selalu dianggap aneh oleh orang-orang.

Setiap kali Kyungsoo mengekorinya, entah mengapa _tune_ yang keluar dari kerongan menjadi lima kali lipat lebih tinggi dari nada normalnya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar membuat hidup Jongin berantakan.

Dan lelaki itu sedang berusaha mati-matian agar Kyungsoo mau menjauh darinya.

Dengan cara apapun.

.

.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jauh-jauh dari dapur, Kyung! Kau memecahkan apapun yang ada ditanganmu!"

Jongin membentak keras, ini kali kedua dimana Jongin berhasil menguarkan emosi yang sudah sejak lama ia pendam.

Ia marahi Kyungsoo habis-habisan, hanya karena Kyungsoo yang tak sengaja memecahkan gelas kaca kesayangannya.

Kyungsoo bergetar, ia takut luar biasa.

Mata bulatnya sembab dan tak lama kemudian bocah itupun menangis.

Jongin memang sengaja melakukannya.

Membuat alasan 'gelas kesayangan' untuk buat Kyungsoo jera.

Hasilnya cukup efektif,

sebab setelahnya Kyungsoo benar-benar tak mengikuti Jongin sehari penuh.

.

.

Jika Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, sambil berikan selembar roti panggang juga susu hangat, mungkin akan menjadi hal biasa bagi Jongin.

Namun hal itu sudah tak ia rasakan lagi sejak seminggu terakhir.

Tepatnya sejak insiden gelas kaca.

Rasanya sedikit sepi,

dan...

ada yang hilang.

Jongin merasa bersalah sebenarnya, tapi salahkan sifat egoisnya yang lebih memilih diam.

Jongin masih berpikir jika kehidupannya tanpa Kyungsoo akan jauh lebih normal dari kehidupan sebelumnya.

Tanpa makluk berisik macam Kyungsoo.

.

.

Sore itu, Jongin gegas berlari. Menelurusi jalana setapak yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala.

Wajah gugup serta deru napas memburu.

Ditangannya tergenggam sebuah koran, ia rekatkan erat-erat pelampiasan rasa yang tak karuan.

Jongin panik, menggebrak pintu kayu begitu ia sampai tujuan awal.

"Kyungsoo-ya... kau didalam?"

Jongin teriak.

Namun tak ada jawaban.

Jongin naik keatas, tempat dimana kamar Kyungsoo berada.

Namun hasilnya tak jauh beda, Kyungsoo tak ada disana.

Dengan kaki bergetar Jongin paparkan koran, ia lamatkan tatapannya disana.

Dengan peluh yang mengucur deras pengiring sesak yang membekap dada, Jongin merosot sebabkan koran yang ada digenggamnya jatuh kelantai.

Disana,

disampul koran paling depan tertera tulisan,

'Kerangka tulang telah ditemukan dibawah jembatan sungai Han. Tulang seorang remaja yang sudah 4 tahun menghilang, Do Kyungsoo.'

.

.

Sekarang Jongin mengerti alasannya.

Alasan mengapa orang-orang selalu menganggapnya aneh.

Sebab mereka tak pernah melihat Kyungsoo.

Hanya Jongin.

Satu-satunya manusia yang menjadi tujuan tak berdasar.

Hingga bocah itu sanggup bertahan meski didunia yang berbeda.

.

.

.

End!

.

.

.

Ini sebetulnya Fiksi Meanie, dan sudah pernah post di Instagram.

Ku ubah dihampir semua bagian dan dijadikan Kaisoo.

Aku nyoba bikin open ending.

Entah akan berhasil atau tidak :)

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"Jongin."

Kyungsoo panggil pelan-pelan,

disuatu sore diatas bukit berbintang.

"Um?"

Jongin jawab terlalu singkat.

"Kau tak ingin menanyakan sesuatu padaku?"

Kyungsoo miringkan kepala.

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang alasanku terus mengikutimu misalnya."

Jongin tergelak setelahnya,

mengayunkan lengkungan tampan ditiap ujung bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan sesuatu yang tak ingin kutahu?"

Jongin berkata, tepat setelah reda tawanya.

"Barangkali kau akan penasaran tentang darimana datangnya aku, atau bagaimana bisa aku ada disekitamu, mengikutimu?"

Jongin terkekeh,

"Tidak akan. Meskipun aku ingin tapi aku tak akan menanyakan padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tahu kau akan selalu disini, disampingku. Dalam waktu yang lama, bahkan jika aku sudah tak mengingatmu lagi."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis,

"Benar. Selama kau tak menyuruhku pergi, aku janji tak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri."

.

.

End!


End file.
